Unfinished
by Kareta Hana
Summary: Gak bisa buat summary nih .. langsung baca aja yaa


Disclaimer : masashi Kishimoto

Pair : Sasuke X Hinata

Ini adalah sekolah tinggi Konoha, sekolah terbaik abad ini. Di isi oleh murid - murid pewaris tunggal beberapa perusahaan terbesar dunia. Aku adalah Sasuke Uchiha, anak dari konglomerat Uchiha yang sebentar lagi akan mewarisi seluruh harta kekayaan dari kakekku dan ayahku. Seharusnya kakakku lah yang mewarisinya, namun dia pergi meninggalkan rumah sejak aku masih kecil, dan ini aku juga keluargaku tidak tahu dia berada dimana.

"_teme_" panggil seseorang berambut kuning. Dia temanku, Uzumaki Naruto. Bocah bodoh yang tidak tahu diri begitu aku memanggilnya, meskipun begitu dia adalah temanku yang paling setia, dia selalu menemaniku menangis sejak kecil, "kau akan masuk kelas?"

"hn" jawab Sasuke acuh tak acuh. Meskipun kami berteman baik, tapi aku tidak ingin menunjukkan kalau aku peduli dengannya. Karena jika aku mengatakanya dia akan bersikap norak dan mempermalukan diriku di depan orang banyak.

"hai Sasuke" sapa gadis – gadis sepanjang jalan menuju kelas. Banyak yang mengagumi Sasuke dan tidak jarang menyatakan cinta pada lelaki berambut raven itu, namun sama sekali tidak ada yang dipedulikan oleh Sasuke.

"kau masuk ke kelas rupanya" sambut seseorang berambut kuncir ketika Sasuke masuk ke kelas, "kau tidak akan membolos kali ni? Apakah guru Iruka sudah memarahimu?"

"siapa yang berani memarahi seorang Uchiha?" jawab Sasuke sombong, "Shikamaru, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Biasanya kau akan pergi ke UKS dan melewatkan kelas. Kau sudah jera karena dihukum oleh guru Asuma?"

Shikamaru hendak melancarkan pukulan sebelum seorang gadis berambut merah muda menghalanginya, "apa kau berani memukul Sasuke ku? Hah?"

"Urusei!" teriak Shikamaru lalu kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"hei Shikamaru awas kau kalau berani menyentuh Sasuke" omel gadis berambut blonde panjang dengan model rambut kuncir kuda, "aku akan memunuhmu!"

Semua gadis melindungi Sasuke meskipun Sasuke benar – benar tidka menyukai itu, namun dia tidak mengambil tindakan apapun mengenai hal itu. Yang dilakukannya hanya duduk diam dan mengaaikan teriakan gadis- gadis yang memanggil – manggil namanya atau bertengkar karena memperebutkan dirinya.

Sasuke terkejut dari lamunannya karena mencium aroma Lavender di sekitarnya, "ini.." dia langsung menengok kearah pintu masuk dan mendapati seorang gadis pendiam yang diam – diam sering diperhatikannya, Hinata. Entah sejak kapan dia memperhatikan gadis itu, namun keberadaannya selalu menarik perhatian Sasuke. Lain hal nya dengan gadis – gadis yang selalu memperebutkannya, Hinata jauh dari tipe itu. Bahkan mungkin dialah satu – satunya siswi yang belum pernah bertatapan langsung dengan Sasuke.

"kau melihat apa, teme?" Tanya Naruto yang kemudian mengikuti arah mata Sasuke, "Hinata, chan?"

Sasuke lalu menatap tajam Naruto, "chan?" ulangnya heran, "kau kenal dengannya?"

Naruto mengangguk, "tentu saja, meskipun jarang berbicara tapi Hinata wanita yang baik jika tidak selalu ada Shino dan Kiba disampingnya. Mereka mengerikan" jelasnya polos.

Tak lama kemudian guru Iruka selaku wali kelas mereka datang memasuki kelas. Namun hanya untuk menyampaikan bahwa Festival sekolah akan dimulai, setiap kelas wajib menampilkan pertunjukkan yang nanti akan ditonton oleh seluruh siswa Konoha dan siswa sekolah lain yang di undang untuk menghadiri festival.

"akan ada pertandingan antar kelas, rupanya" kata Sakura yang duduk di samping Sasuke, "aku pasti akan melihat Sasuke yang kereeeen" ucapnya gembira meski tidak ditanggapi oleh Sasuke.

-000-

"Sasuke tolong bantu aku" kata Naruto yang membawa setumpuk kayu ditangannya, "kita harus mengecat kayu ini sebelum Ino dan Sakura mengamuk" jelasnya.

Sasuke hanya memandangi Naruto dan kemudian melenggang pergi, "aku ada latihan tennis. Aku harus ke lapangan sekarang." Sasuke tidak memperdulikan suara Naruto yang sedang meneriaki namanya dibelakangnya.

udara dari atap sekolah memang enak, angin berhembus sesuai dengan ramanya dan dari sini dia dapat melihat seluruh anak yang sedang sibuk bekerja mempersiapkan festival kecuali dirinya yang hanya berbaring memandangi awan yang bergerak di langit.

"eto dimana mereka meletakkannya?" sasuke mendengar suara seorang gadis yang sedang mencari – cari sesuatu, "eto- m-maaf aku tidak tahu jika disini ada orang."

Sasuke bangun untuk melihat siapa gadis yang mengganggu tidur siangnya. DEG! Jantungnya terasa berhenti sepersekian detik melihat siapa yang ada di hadapannya. Hinata Hyuuga, gadis dengan wangi lavender yang menarik hatinya.

"hinata kau menemukannya?" seseorang datang kemudian, itu adalah suara laki – laki, 'akalau tidka ada aku rasa kau harus mencarinya di tempat lain."

"Hn.." jawab Hinata yang kemudian perg dari hadapan Sasuke dan meninggalkan wangi Lavendernya.

Sasuke mengikuti arah pergi Hinata dan melihat seorang lelaki berambut cokelat panjang berjalan beriringan disamping Hinata. Hal itu membuat Sasuke merasa kesal bukan kepayang. Siapa lak – laki yang berani merebut gadisnya, batin sasuke.

"kau disini rupanya" kata Naruto yang tiba- tiba datang, "bantulah aku Sasuke."

"Naruto.." panggil Sasuke, "siapa orang itu?" tunjuknya pada lelaki yang sedang berada di samping Hinata di lapangan sepak bola.

Naruto memperhatikan orang yang Sasuke maksud, "aah.. neji, Hyuuga Neji. Dia kakak sepupu Hinata, memangnya kenapa? Dia satu tingkat diatas kita."

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya, "Hyuuga.." ucapnya pelan dengan nada kesal. Pasalnya keluarga hyuuga adalah saingan berat keluarga Uchiha, mereka sama – sama bersaing untuk mendapatkan kekuasaan, setidaknya begitu menurut Sasuke selama ini. Meskipun pada kenyataannya, keluarga Uchiha dan Hyuuga saling membantu dalam hal apapun. "baiklah aku akan membantumu, dimana kita akan mengerjakan ini?"

"dilapangan" jawab Naruto, "disana, disamping Hinata" jelasnya kemudian menarik lengan Sasuke untuk segera ke lapanga sepak bola.

"Sasuke kau akan membantuku?" teriak Ino saat Sasuke memasuki lapangan untuk membantu Naruto.

"tidak. Dia akan membantuku" jawab Naruto yang dibalas dengan Death Glare oleh Ino.

Sasuke menepati ucapannya untuk membantu Naruto, hal itu tidak lain karena ada Hinata disana. Meski dia bilang ingin membantu Naruto, tetap saja fikirannya tidak focus dan sebentar – sebentar melihat kearah Hinata. "Aaaakkh!" teriak Sasuke saat tangannya terkena palu dan berdarah. Seketika suasana disana heboh oleh mereka yang berebut ingin mengantarkan Sasuke ke UKS .

"Diaaaaam!" teriak Shikamaru yang mulai tidak tahan dengan kondisi ini, "Hinata! Antarkan Sasuke ke UKS" katanya yang kemudian mendapat protes dari perempuan disekelilingnya yang membuatnya semakin pusing.

Sasuke berjalan kearah Hinata dan menunjukkan lukanya, "antarkan aku" katanya dengan gaya cool-nya, "ini semua gara – gara kau."

"Heee?" hinata heran mendengarnya. Bagaimana bisa dia terluka karena dirinya, padahal dia tidak melakukan apapun pada Sasuke. Namun bagaimana pun dia harus mengantarkan Sasuke ke UKS.

"bagaimana Hinata?" Tanya Naruto tiba – tiba muncul, "akalau kau keberatan biar aku yang mengantarkannya."

Wajah hinata tiba – tiba menjadi merah padam karena gugup, "t-tidak u-usah. A-aku yang akan mengantarnya."

Sasuke menyadari wajah Hinata yang memerah saat berhadapan dengan Naruto, "ayo cepat" katanya ketus supaya Hinata menjauh dari Naruto lebih cepat.

-00-

"coba aku lihat lukamu" kata Hinata saat brada di ruang UKS, "aku akan mengobatinya" katanya yang mengeluarkan kotak P3K dari lemari obat – obatan.

Sasuke menjulurkan tangannya dengan wajahnya yang memerah, "berhati – hatilah" katanya kemudian.

Hinata menatapnya sekilas lalu membersihkan luka Sasuke dengan antiseptic, "bagaimana laki – laki bisa terluka saat memaku" kata Hinata sambil meniup – niup luka Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya bisa memandangi wajah teduh hinata dihadapannya, dia berfikir ada baiknya juga dia terluka seperti ini, "kau.. kenapa tidak pernah berbicara denganku?" pertanyaan itu secara begitu saja terlontar dari mulut Sasuke sebelum dia menyadarinya.

Hinata menghentikan kegiatannya sesaat, "apa aku harus seperti gadis – gadis yang selalu mengelilingimu itu?" tanyanya sambil memengusapkan obat merah ke tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke merasa malu dengan pertanyaannya, "tidak.. bukan begitu.. hanya saja.."

Hinata selesai menempelkan plester ke tangan Sasuke dan tersenyum kepadanya, "selesai. Kau bisa kembali mengerjakan tugasmu.. atau tidak." Katanya dibarengi seseorang yang masuk ke ruang kesehatan.

"hinata? Itu kau?" Tanya guru penjaga ruang kesehatan yang saat mereka datang sedang tidak ada di tempat, "waah kau mengobatinya? Seeprti yang sudah didug kau bisa mengerjakannya."

"Guru kurenai" sapa Hinata yang membungkukkan badan, "saat kami datang kau sedang tidak ada, jadi aku yang mengobatinya. Lagipula bukan luka yang serius" jelasnya.

Guru itu memandangi Sasuke sesaat, "oh Uchiha?" tebaknya.

Sasuke kemudian menundukkan badan sebagai sapaan, "lukaku tidak begitu serius."

Guru itu tersenyum mendengarnya, "kau bisa kembali kalau begitu, hinata. Dan kau bisa istirahat disini jika kau mau, tuan Uchiha." Katanya yang membuat Sasuke kesal kemudian pergi dan diikuti oleh Hinata. "dia menyukainya" kata guru itu pelan setelah mereka berdua melewati pintu.

-000-

"aku akan kembali ke lapangan" kata Hinata yang memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka berdua, "kau akan kembali kesana?"

"tidak" jawab Sasuke dengan sedikit nada kesal.

"baiklah. Kalau begitu aku duluan" kata Hinata yag kemudian berjalan melewati Sasuke. "hinata.." panggil Sasuke saat HInata belum terlalu jauh, "bisakah kau temani aku?"

Hinata terlihat bingung mendengarnya. Namun tanpa harus berkata, Sasuke kemudian menarik tanganya dan berlari menuju atap sekolah.

"aku memutuskan untuk menjadi pacaramu" kata Sasuke yang membuat jantung Hinata berdegup kenang, "ayo kita pacaran."

Hinata kaget mendengarnya dan reflek menampar wajah mulu Sasuke, "apa kau sedang menghinaku? Apa – apan itu?"

Sasuke lebih kaget saat medengarnya, bukan seperti ini biasanya wanita akan menyambutnya. Semua wanita akan bertekuk lutut dibawah kuasa tuan muda uchiha yang satu ini, tapi mengapa tidak dengan Hinata.

"aku.. memiliki seseorang yang aku cintai dan itu bukan kau" kata hinaya lalu pergi meninggalkan sasuke sendirian diatap sekolah.

-000-

Pagi sasuke sudah diusik lagi oleh keributan saat dia memasuki kelas. Kali ini bukan keributan karena dirinya, tapi seseorang yang terkena jahilan oleh murid lain. "ada apa ini?" Tanya Sasuke saat melihat kerumunan di depan kelasnya.

"ini ulahmu, sasuke?" tuduh seseorang bertubuh gemuk yng sedang mengunyah Chips kentang, "ini semua karenamu."

"apa yang kau bicarakan, gendut?" Tanya Sasuke yang kesal di tuduh seperti itu.

"hinata, di kerjai oleh Sakura dan Ino fans fanatikmu" jelasnya "mereka mendapat kabar jika kau telah di pukul oleh Hinata. Kau akan mati sebentar lagi" katanya yang menunjuk kebelakang tubuh Sasuke dengan dagunya.

Sasuke membalikkan badan dan mendapati Neji Hyuuga sedang berjalan kearahnya, "sial" gumamnya. Namun diluar prediksinya ternyata Neji Hyuuga tidak menuju kearahya melainkan masuk ke kelas dan menarik Hinata keluar dari kelas. Sekilas dia melihat airmata nona lavender yang melewatinya sambil menatap dirinya. Ada rasa bersalah yang menyelimuti diri Sasuke.

"sepertinya kau menyakiti orang yang salah" kata Shikamaru yang tiba – tiba datang ke atap sekolah, "kau bolos lagi?"

"hn" jawab Sasuke tanpa harus melihat siapa yang datang dia sudah megetahui siapa emilik suara itu, "tapi ini bukan salahku" belanya.

"apapun itu" Shikamaru kini juga berbaring di sebelah Sasuke, "bukankah orang lain yang akan selalu terkena imbasnya? Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padanya sampai dia memukulmu?"

Sasuke hanya terdiam beberapa saat sebelum menjawabnya, "aku mengatakan ingin menjadi pacarnya" jawabnya santai.

Shikamaru langsung tertawa terbahak – bahak mendengarnya, "bodoh. Bodoh sekali. Kau fikir HInata sams dengan gadis – gadismu?" Tanya Shikamaru yang tidak bisa menghentikan tawanya, "kau hanya seorang pecudang di hadapannya."

"apa aku seburuk itu?" Tanya Sasuke tidak menghiraukan kalimar terakhir Shikamaru, "semua gadis memujaku."

"tidak semua" jawab Shikamaru, "yang memujamu hanya gadis seperti Ino dan Sakura. Kau fikir Hinata sama dengan mereka? Dia seorang Hyuuga."

"kau tahu siapa yang disukainya?" Tanya Sasuke pada Shikamaru, "kau pasti tahu kan?"

"entahlah" jawab Shikamari tanpa melihat Sasuke, "kurasa itu Naruto. Dia selalu gugup jika dihadapan NAruto. Mukanya akan memerah dan tidak jarng dia akan pingsan" jelasnya.

Sasuke sudah menduganya sebelum ini setelah dia melihat gerak gerik Hinata yan gtiba- tiba gugup di depan Naruto dan itu membuatnya kesal setengah mati.

"kembalilah ke kelas," kata Shikamaru yang berjalan menuju pintu "kau bisa menyelesaikan masalahmu dengan Hinata."

Beberapa hari berlalu saat kejadian itu, Hinata tidka masuk ke kelas selama beberapa hari itu. Sasuke hanya bisa memandangi bangku kosong yang tadinya di duduki oleh Hinata dan berharap jika gadis itu akan kembali masuk kelas.

"kau sedang memikirkan apa?" Tanya Naruto yang melihat Sasuke terus memandangi bangku kosong yang berada jauh di depannya "apa kau merasa bersalah dengan Hinata?"

Sasuke tidak menggubris pertanyaan Naruto dan hanya mendiamkannya. "dia dipindahkan oleh kakaknya" kata Naruto yang kemudian dapat menarik perhatian Sasuke, "sepetinya kakaknya tidak ingin Hinata dekat – dekat denganmu lagi, teme."

Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya, "aku akan ke ruang kesehatan" pamitnya pada NAruto yang hanya bisa memandanginya yang sedang berlalu. Sasuke melihat – lihat ke dalam kelas yang dia lewati selama berjalan ke ruang kesehatan dan dilihatnya sosok Hyuuga neji yang sedang tekun belajar. Terselip rasa kesal pada lelaki itu namun dia pun tidak bisa berbuat apapun.

"oh? Uchiha?" sapa Guru Kurenai yang bertugas menjaga ruang kesehatan hari itu, "lukamu sudah sembuh?"

Sasuke tidak menjadwab pertanyaan ramah yang dilontarkan padanya itu. "aku dengan Hinata dipindakan kelasnya. Benarkah itu?" tanyanya lagi, "dekat dengan seorang tuan muda sepertimu memang tidak mudah yah, kakaknya harus memohon demi keselamatan adiknya."

"apa maksudmu?" sasuke menatap tajam pada guru cantik dihadapannya itu, "apa maksudmu dengan pindah kelas?"

"are? Kau tidak tahu?" Guru Kurenai merasa bingung mendengarnya, "hinata pindah ke gedung khusus wanita disana" tunjukknya pada gedung yang berada jauh dari geudng tempat Sasuke belajar, "kakaknya memohon setelah Hinata menerima perlakuan jahat dari Sakura dan Ino."

Sasuke menghela nafas lega mendengarnya, "syukurlah kalau begitu." Katanya lalu berbaring di ranjang ruang kesehatan.

"bukankah dia.." kata Guru Kurenai tiba – tiba "meyukai Naruto?" tanyanya yag mengusik hati Sasuke.

"diamlah" jawab Sasuke acuh tak acuh, "bahkan si bodoh itu tidak menyadarinya."

"benarkah?" tanyanya lagi sambil mengetuk – ngetuk cangkirnya, "aku melihatnya hampir merebut ciuman pertama Hinata di gudang olahraga saat menaruh peralatan persiapan festival."

Sasuke membalikan badan, "kau fikir aku percaya?" ejeknya "kau hanya ingin membuatku marah, bukan?"

Guru Kurenai menatap Sasuke serius, "apa kau pernah melihatku bercanda, tuan muda?"

-000-

Hinata sedang berada di ruang laboratorium gedung utama setelah jam sekolah telah usai saat Sasuke menemukannya, "kau.. kenapa kau bisa kesini?" tanyanya sedikit ketakutan.

Sasuke berjalan kehadapan gadis itu dan kedua mata mereka bertemu. Sasuke menyadari wangi ini, wangi yang dirindukannya beberapa minggu ini, "aku menyukai Naruto?"

"Eeh?" seperti yang telah Sasuke duga, wajah Hinata berubah merah merona dan itu membuatnya kesal.

"aku tidak mengijinkanmu untuk menyukainya" kata Sasuke yang lalu menyambar bibir Hinata dan melumatnya dengan penuh gairah.

Hinata yang terkejut terhadap sikap Sasuke mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan lelaki itu. Semakin keras dia mencoba melepaskan diri, semakin erat pelukan Sasuke. Setelah mencoba dan mencoba, dirinya pun kelelahan dan akhirnya menerima perlakuan Sasuke yang kini telah menciumi leher jenjangnya dan memojokkannya ke tembok yang terpapar cahaya lebih redup.

"siapa itu?" seseorang masuk ke ruang laboratorium tiba – tiba itu Guru Asume, "apa itu kau Uchiha?"

"Hn" jawab Sasuke yang berusaha menyembunyikan tubuh Hinata dengan tubuhnya. "aku dimintai tolong oleh Guru Kurenai, setelah selesai aku akan kembali" jelasnya tanpa membalikkan badan.

Hinata terhimpit diantara tembok dan tubuh Sasuke. Perasaan cemas dan ketakutan menggerayangi tubuhnya, apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka ketahuan apalagi oleh Guru Asuma yang tidak mengenal toleransi. Namun di tengah ketegagan itu, dia mencium sebuah aroma yang menenangkannya. Aroma itu berasal dari tubuh pria yang kini sedang menghimpitnya berusaha menyembunyikan tubuhnya dengan tubuh besar pria itu, tanpa sadar Hinata memejamkan mata dan menimati harum tubuh pria yang menenangkan itu.

"tidak apa – apa" kata Sasuke yang membuyarkan lamunan Hinata, "dia sudah pergi."

Hinata terkejut saat Sasuke berkata seperti itu padanya, _apakah dia melihatku sedang menikmati aroma tubuhnya? _Batin Hinata. Entah sudah berapa lama dia menikmatinya hingga tidak sadar kalau Guru Asuma sudah pergi meninggalkan mereka, "hn.." Hinata mencoba berdiri dan menjauhkan dirinya dari Sasuke sebelum dia benar – benar kecanduan dengan aroma tubuh Sasuke.

Sasuke menyentuh bibir Hinata dengan ibu jari kanannya, "rasanya manis" katanya yang berhasil membuat jantung Hinata berpacu. "maafkan aku.. aku akan kembali dan membawakan sesuatu pada Guru Kurenai" katanya lalu mengambil sebuah mikroskop untuk dibawanya pegi, "guru asuma pasti akan bertanya pada Kurenai nanti."

Hinata tidak berkata apapun dan hanya memadangi Sasuke yang pergi menjauh. Ada sesuatu yang aneh menyerang dadanya, sebuah rasa sakit namun menyenangkan yang tidak pernah dirasakannya sebelumnya. Dirinya hanya bisa tersenyum dipinggir jendela dan melihat matahari terbenam dengan matanya.

Sasuke tidak benar – benar pergi ketika dia keluar dari ruang Labotratorium, sesungguhnya dia menunggu Hinata keluar dari lab itu. Namun alangkah terkejutnya ketika dia menoleh ke dalam Lab lagi, dia melihat Hinata yang memandang keluar jendela dan tersenyum. Senyuman gadis itu membuat jantungnya berpacu sangat dan sangat kencang, senyuman manis yang meneduhkan jiwanya. Namun hal itu segera sirna saat dia melihat ke jam tangan yang dikenakannya, dia harus segera ke ruang kesehatan sebelum ditutup dan menaruh mikroskop itu disana.

"kau kembali, Uchiha?" Tanya Kurenai yang sedang membereskan barang – barangnya, "hampir saja. Aku sudah mau keluar tadinya."

Sasuke menaruh mikroskop itu di meja, "ini. Terimakasih" katanya lalu pergi meninggalkan ruang kesehatan untuk mengambil tasnya di kelas dan pulang.

-000-

Setelah kejadian itu, beberapa minggu berlalu tanpa mereka melihat satu sama lain. Tak jarang Sasuke menyelinap ke gedung wanita hanya untuk melihat Hinata namun selalu dihalangi oleh guru Asuma yang berhasil memergoki dirinya.

"hai" sapanya pada Hinata yang sedang duduk menatap keluar jendela di Lab Fisika gedung utama, "lama tidak bertemu."

Hinata memalingkan wajahnya menuju suara yang memanggilnya itu, "kau rupanya. Lama tidka bertemu" katanya tanpa beranjak dari tempatnya duduk.

"hn.." Sasuke berjalan mendekat dan meraih pinggang kecil gadis itu, "aku merindukanmu" katanya lalu mengecup bibir Hinata semaunya.

Hinata yang tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa rindunya pun membalas ciuman Sasuke dan mereka saling berpanggutan dan melumat satu sama lain tanpa henti. Akhirnya Sasuke mengarahkan Hinata menuju meja dan membaringkannya, "aku tidak menyangka akan mendapat balasan darimu" katanya yang melepaskan sejenak ciuman mereka.

Tanpa sadar tangan Hinata mulai membuka kancing seragam Sasuke, "aku tidak menyangka kalau kau akan menciumku lagi" katanya yang kemudian menarik kerah Sasuke dan melumat bibirnya.

"Sasuke?" pergok seseorang yang datang tiba – tiba "apa itu kau? Aku mendengar suara Sasuke disini."

"hn" jawabnya tanpa memalingkan wajahnya untuk menutupi tubuh Hinata bagian atas, "kau tidak bisa melihatku sedang sibuk sekarang?"

"Eee? E-eto .. maafkan aku" kata Naruto salah tingkah baru menyadari ada seorang wanita disana namun tidak bisa melihat jelas siapa sosok wanita yang sedang bersama dengan Sasuke, "guru Asuma akan berpatroli, aku harap kau berhati – hati."

"hn. Terimakasih" ucapnya lalu terdengar gesekan pintu yang ditutup oleh Naruto. Sasuke melihat ke belahan dada Hinata yang muncul dari balik seragamnya, dan menarik dasi Hinata lalu membuka kancing atas kemeja dan memperlihatkan bra pink yang menahan kedua gundukan itu. Tanpa izin dari Hinata, Sasuke membenamkan wajahnya ke dada Hinata dan menciuminya.

Hinata yang merasa canggung dengan keadaan ini berusaha menjauhkan kepala Sasuke namun tangannya ditangan oleh tangan Sasuke yang lebih besar darinya, "nnnhhhh sssh gu-guru Asukaah segera dataangg, Saassuuukk-"

Sasuke menghentikan aksinya dan memandangi wajah Hinata dari dekat, "apa kau takut?" tanyanya memberi kecupan di kening Hinata.

"kita tidak seharusnya melakukan ini" jawab Hinata yang kemudian terduduk dan mengancingkan kembali kemejanya, "sekolah akan segera tutup sebaiknya kta segera keluar" katanya sambil memakai dasi.

"Hmm" balas Sasuke yang tidak pindah dari posisinya yang berada di hadapan Hinata memandangi wajahnya, "kau tahu kau sangat cantik?"

"hee?" wajah Hinata memerah mendengarnya dan itulah yang ingin dilihat oleh Sasuke.

"aku suka" katanya lagi dan memberikan kecupan lembut dan ringan di bibir kecil Hinata lalu mengangkatnya menuruni meja dan mereka pulang bersama.

-000-

Hari festival sekolah telah tiba, seluruh kelas menampilkan sajian menarik mereka. Tidak terkecuali para murid di gedung khusus wanita yang menampilkan keanggunan dan kecantikan seorang wanita yang sangat disukai oleh laki – laki.

"kau akan melihatnya?" Tanya Shikamaru yang memperlihatkan wajah bosan pada Sasuke, "rasanya aku akan menghilang seharian ini."

Sasuke memandanginya serius, "aku ada keperluan. Jadi mungkin aku juga akan menghilang seharian ini." Jelasnya "kau akan berkencan dengan murid Sabaku School itu disini kan?"

Wajah Shikamaru kaget saat mendengarnya, "kau-"

"aku paham, Shika" kata Sasuke yang seolah bisa membaca pikiran Shikamaru, "pergilah dan aku juga akan pergi."

"kalian tidak bisa pergi begitu saja" kata Naruto yang datang tiba – tiba, "kelas kita menampilkan 'Flower Boy Service' kalian harus mengikutinya seharian penuh. Tak akan aku biarkan kalian kabu" katanya lalu menyeret kedua oranng itu ke kelas dan memaksa mereka mengenakan seragam pelayan dan melayani para tamu yang mayoritas adalah wanita.

"ini menyebalkan" kata Shikamaru yang berpakaian pelayan, "kenapa aku harus melayani mereka?"

"nikmatilah. Ini hanya sebentar" kata Naruto "setelah istirahat siang kau bisa pergi" katanya lagi.

"Sasukeee" teriak gadis – gadis yang ada di meja pojok ruangan saat Sasuke menghampiri mereka untuk mengantarkan menu, "kau benar sudah berpacaran dengan Haruno?"

Sasuke kaget mendengarnya, "apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

"ah kau pura – pura tidak tahu" kata salah satu dari mereka, "seseorang melihat kalian berciuman dan Sakura juga mengiyakannya" katanya kemudian.

"Apa?" Sasuke langsung membuka apronnya dan melenggang ke luar. Dia sama sekali tidak memperdulikan orang – orang yang memanggilnya di belakang.

Sakura sedang duduk bersama teman – temannya ketka Sasuke menghampirinya, "bisa aku bicara sebentar denganmu?" tanyanya.

"Uuuuu … pasangan baru memang sedang panas – panasnya yaa" saut salah seorang teman sakura yang duduk disana.

"baiklah, ikut aku" kata Sakura yang kemudian beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan diikuti oleh Sasuke di belakangnya.

"apa maksudmu dengan kita pacaran?" Tanya Sasuke saat mereka sampai I belakang ruang olah raga, "kau menyebarkan berita bohong." Katanya kemudian yang dipotong dengan ciuman Sakura yang mendarat di bibirnya.

"S-sasuke-_kun?"_ seseorang melihat mereka sedang berciuman, Hinata. Mata Sasuke langsung terbelalak melihat gadis itu, ini adalah sebuah kesalah pahaman. "maaf mengganggu, aku tidak tahu ada orang disini. Aku akan pergi" katanya yang kemudian meningglkan Sasuke dan Sakura bersama.

Sasuke melepaskan tubuh Sakura yang memeluknya dan berniat mengejar Hinata sebelum Sakura menghentikannya, "kau ingin aku menyebarkan ini?" kata Sakura yang menunjukkan foto dirinya sedang mencium Hinata di Lab saat pertama kali, "kalau kau pergi aku akan menyebarkan ini dan kau akan tahu apa dampaknya untuk gadis itu."

"kau-" Sasuke tidak bisa berkata – kata melihat tu, di satu sisi dia ingin mengejar Hinata dan menjelaskan semuanya namun disisi lain Sakura mengancamnya dan tahu betul apa yang sedang mengancam Hinata, "darimana kau mendapatkannya?"

"aku tidak sengaja melewati ruang Lab saat kau dan dia sedang melakukan itu," jelasnya "kau tahu betapa sakitnya aku?"

"kau bahkan bukan pacarku" jawab Sasuke ketus, "apa yang kau inginkan?" tanyanya kemudian.

"pacari aku dan aku akan menjamin foto ini tidak tersebar" kata Sakura cepat.

"tidak bisa" balas Sasuke

"oke. Aku akan menyebarkan ini" kata Sakura kemudian berpura – pura menekan beberapa tombol di ponselnya.

"baiklah" kata Sasuke akhirnya menyerah, "kau jadi pacarku. Tapi jangan berani menyentuh Hinata seujung jari pun."

Sakura mengangguk mendengarnya, "oke. Sepkat" katanya dengan senyum liciknya lalu menggandeng lengan Sasuke.

Hinata mencoba menahan dirinya, namun perasaannya tidak ingin mengikuti pikirannya. Air mata yang sedari tadi coba ia bending akhirnya tumpah membanjiri pipinya. Tubuhnya pun tidak kuat untuk berjalan lebih jauh lagi.

"Hinata?" seseorang dari belakang memanggilnya, "kau baik – baik saja?" Tanya orang tu yang berjalan mendekat.

Hinata segera menghapus air matanya dan menatap orang itu, "Nii-_chan?_ Aku baik – baik saja. Festivalnya akan segera berakhir, aku harus kembali untuk membereskan segalanya" katanya yang lalu berjalan melewati Neji.

Neji hanya berdiri memandangi sepupu kecilnya pergi menjauh. Sesungguhnya dia benar – benar tahu apa yang telah terjadi, "kau tidak baik, _hime_" gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Hinata berjalan melewati Neji berharap kakak sepupunya itu tidak menyadari air matanya. Saat ini Hinata hanya merasakan sakit pada dirinya, terasa seperti ada yang menusuk dadanya, belum pernah dia merasakan sesakit ini sebelumnya.

-000-

"kau datang rupanya" kata Shikamaru pada wanita yang sedang dia layani, "sendiri?"

Wanita berambut kuning itu hanya tersenyum, "kau fikir aku akan sendiri kesini? Tentu saja dengan adik – adikku" jawabnya.

"mereka itu, apa tidak bisa meninggalkanmu sendirian?" Tanya Shikamaru. "Temari, aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat" katanya langsung menarik tangan Temari menuju gedung khusus wanita.

"kenapa di tempat ini?" Tanya Temari heran.

"katanya mereka menyediakan restoran untuk sepasang kekasih" jawab Shikamaru dengan wajah merah merona, "ayo masuk."

"kekasih?" kata Temari saat Shikamaru mendahuluinya, "hah."

Prang! Tiba – tiba terdengar suara piring pecah dari belakang, seluruh siswa yang ada di ruangan itu berhambur ke dapur untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Tidak di sangka, Hyuuga Neji berlari menuju ke dapur.

"Hyuuga?" kata Shikamaru pelan, "kenapa dia-"

"Hei, kau meninggalkanku?" kata Temari sedikit berteriak saat Shikamaru meninggalkannya di meja sendirian, "lelaki itu." Shikamaru kembali mendengar teriakan Temari dan menariknya untuk ikut bersamanya.

"kau tidak apa – apa?" Tanya Neji pada Hinata, "tanganmu berdarah, _hime." _Katanya panic melihat tangan sepupunya berdarah.

"Hinata?" kata Shikamaru lagi berbicara sendiri.

"Hinata?" kata Temari kemudian bergerak kedalam dan menolong Hinata, "aku antarkan ke ruang kesehatan. Neji kau bereskan semuanya lalu menyusul" katanya langsung memapah Hinata ke ruang kesehatan.

"kau kenal dengan Hinata?" Tanya Shikamaru sedikit berbisik saat berada di ruang kesehatan, "bagaimana bisa?"

Temari menarik nafas dalam, "mereka Hyuuga dan aku Sabaku. Apa itu tidak menjelaskan segalanya?" jawab Temari.

Shikamaru mengangguk mendengarnya, ya keluarga Hyuuga dan Sabaku memang dekat satu sama lain karena mereka sama – sama berpengaruh di negara ini, "bahkan kau kenal dengan Neji" katanya kemudian.

"Dia.." raut wajah Temari kembali berubah, "aku pernah di jodohkan dengannya. Namun karena Neji tau kalau aku menyukaimu, dia bersedia membatalkan pernikahan" jelasnya yang membuat pikiran Shikamaru terguncang namun bisa menstabilkannya lagi.

"Neji orang yang seperti itu?" kata Shikamaru kemudian, "bagaimana dengan perasaannya padamu?"

"Ssshh" temari meletakkan telunjuknya di depat mulut Shikamaru, "bisakah kau diam? Dia bukan orang yang akan memikirkan soal wanita, yang ada dibenaknya hanyalah melindungi Hinata." Jelasnya yang membuat Shikamaru lega.

"HInata?" Neji datang tak lama kemudian, "bagaimana dia?" tanyanya pada Temari yang membuat Shikamaru sedikit cemburu.

"dia baik – baik saja" jawabnya "Guru Kurenai sudah mengobati lukanya, ntahlah sepertinya dirinya sedang terguncang?" Tanya Temari balik pada Neji.

"maafkan aku" jawabnya "aku tida bisa menceritakan detailnya, ini masalah Hinata tidak seharusnya aku ceritakan pada orang lain" katanya lagi lalu mendekat kearah Hinata.

"Orang lain?" ulang Temari, "aku pernah menjadi tunanganmu" katanya pelan namun terdengar oleh Shikamaru.

"kau kesal?" Tanya Shikamaru sinis, "kau menyesal membatalkan pernikahan dengannya?"

"tentu tidak" jawab temari tenang, "hanya saja seharusnya dia bisa memberitahukan padaku jika sesuatu terjadi pada Hinata. Begini – begini kan aku juga teman Hinata, kami bahkan mengikuti kelas Pilates bersama – sama" jelasnya dengan raut wajah sedih.

Shikamaru hanya berdecak mendengarnya, disisi lain dia senang jika Temari memang hanya menyukai dirinya, namun disisi lainnya lagi dia berfikir mengenai Sasuke apakah anak itu tahu mengenai hal ini?

Hari – hari berlalu sejak itu Sasuke dan Sakura pun berpacaran dan seluruh sekolah pastinya tahu mengenai hal itu. Shikamaru yang mengetahuinya langsung kaget dan berbicara dengan Sasuke, Naruto yang sebelumnya tidak peduli dengan hal itu menjadi peduli karena sebenarnya dia memendam perasaan juga pada Sakura dan sudah berkali – kali mengungkapkan perasaannya namun selalu ditolak dan akhirnya dia menyerah untuk sekarang. Sasuke menceritakan semuanya pada Shikamaru, meskipun pada awalnya Shikamaru menola keras apa yang di lakukan oleh Sasuke tapi akhirnya dia mengerti setelah di jelaskan secara jelas dan terperinci oleh Sasuke.

Mereka berdua jadi jarang bertemu, meskipun setiap hari di jam yang sama Sasuke selalu berada di ruang Lab tempat mereka bertemu dan saling berpanggutan berharap akan bertemu Hinata dan dapat menjelaskan situasi pada gadis yang dicintainya itu, ternyata apa yang diharapkannya belum terwujud. Hinata tidak pernah datang ketempat itu lagi, bahkan ketika suatu hari Sasuke sampai tertidur pulas karena menunggu Hinata dia tidak menemukan kalau gadis itu memasuki ruangan itu.

Sejak kejadian itu Hinata berusaha menghindar di setiap kesempatan untuk berpapasan dengan Sasuke. Bahkan ketika dia tahu Sasuke menunggunya di ruang Lab, dia akan masuk ketika Sasuke sudah keluar dari ruangan itu. Juga saat dia melihat Sasuke tertidur disana, dia hanya bisa menatap wajah tampan orang yang dikasihinya itu dan berharap bisa mengecup bibirnya. Pada saat penyambutan siswa baru di sekolah juga, padahal Hinata tahu Sasuke ikut kepanitiaan itu karena ingin bertemu dengannya. Tapi hati Hinata masih tidak bisa menerima, dia sering melihat Sakura merangkul Sasuke bahkan menciumnya di depan siswa lain tetap saja hatinya masih merasa sakit.

"Hinata?" panggil Neji dari balik pintu saat melihat adik sepupunya masih duduk di ruang kelasnya memandang keluar jendela, "kau tidak pulang?" tanyanya lalu berjalan menghampiri Hinata.

"sebentar lagi" katanya, "aku ingin melihat matahari terbenam" jelasnya.

"baiklah" kata Neji tersenyum ramah pada adiknya itu, "aku akan mengambalikan mokroskop dulu ke Lab di gedung Umum, kau bisa menunggu di gerbang sekolah lima belas menit lagi" katanya lalu mencium kening Hinata.

"Hmm" jawab Hinata manis, "aku akan menunggumu disana" jawabnya. Sesaat HInata teringat saat pertama kali dirinya bertemu Sasuke di Laboratorium geudng Umum, kira – kira waktunya sama seperti saat ini. Dan mikroskop yang tadi di bawa Neji mengingatkannya pada mikroskop yang dijadikan alasan Sasuke pada Guru Asuma. Sampai saat ini pun Hinata juga belum bisa melupakan aroma tubuh Sasuke yang membuatnya tenang itu.

Matahari terbenam dibelakang gedung sekolah, Hinata penasaran apakah Sasuke saat ini berada di Lab? Apakah dia bertemu dengan Neji? Atau dia sudah pulang? Tanpa terasa waktu lima belas menit yang diberika oleh Neji berlalu begitu cepat, sekarang dia harus menunggu nii-_chan_ nya di depan gerbang sekolah.

"dimana dia?" gumam Hinata yang mulai bosan menunggu kakaknya di depan gerbang sekolah.

"Hinata?" seseorang memanggilnya dari belakang. Hinata membalikkan badan berharap itu adalah onii-chan nya agara dia bisa cepat sampai di rumah.

"Nii-ch-" kalimat Hinata terhenti ketika bukan kakaknya yang dia lihat, melainkan sosok yang dirindukannya selama berminggu - minggu, "Sasuke?"

"Hn" jawab Sasuke yang berdiri memperhatikan Hinata dengan mata sendu penuh kerinduan, "sudah lama ya?"

Hinata menunduk mendengarnya, "kau melihat nii-chan ku?" tanyanya kemudian tidak mau ambil pusing dengan lelaki yang satu ini, "dia masuk ke gedung utama tadi."

"hnn .. dia akan segera kesini" jawab Sasuke masih menatap lurus pada Hinata, "maafkan aku. Kau tidak merindukanku?"

Hinata merasakan seluruh tubuhnya mati rasa. Dia ingin menjawab 'aku sangat merindukanmu' pada pertanyaan Sasuke itu, tapi tidak bisa dia katakan. Jika mengatakannya, dirinya hanya akan menambah kerinduan pada lelaki yang ada di hadapannya itu.

"aku merindukanmu, Hinata" kata Sasuke kemudian yang membuat hati Hinata berdegup kencang dan ingin berlari memeluk lelaki itu.

"Hime?" panggil Neji dari balik tubuh Sasuke dan itu membuat Hinata merasa tertolong, "kita pulang sekarang?"

"hn" jawab Hinata cepat lalu merangkul lengan Neji dan menariknya pergi dari tempat itu.

"kau memeluknya terlalu kencang, Hime" kata Neji sedikit berbisik pada Hinata saat mereka sudah agak jauh dari sekolah, "kau bisa melepaskannya sekarang."

Hinata hanya terdiam mendengarnya dan tidak melepaskan rangkulannya, tubuhnya merinding saat ini. Entah apa yang terjadi jika tadi Neji tidak datang tepat waktu, Hinata benar – benar tidak ingin menghadapi lelaki itu.

-000-

Beberapa tahun berlalu sejak terakhir kali Sasuke melihat Hinata di gerbang sekolah sore itu. Namun sampai saat ini dirinya masih menginginkan Hinata terbukti dari dirinya yang masih sendiri hingga saat ini. Dia percaya suatu saat pasti akan bertemu dengan Hinata, meski tidak menutup kemungkinan Hinata terlah berkeluarga saat mereka bertemu. Jalinan kasihnya dengan Sakura kandas lantaran dia memergoki Sakura sedang berhubungan badan dengan Naruto, sebenarnya itu juga yang membuatnya sedikit senang sehingga dirinya bisa lepas dari Hinata.

"kau masih disini?" Tanya Shikamaru yang kini menjadi partner bisnisnya meskipun Sasuke tidak mengerti mengapa dia sering muncul di kantornya, "kau tidak akan ke sekolah?"

Sasuke menatap Shikamaru yang berdiri diambang pintu ruang kerjanya, "bukankah kita sudah lulus beberapa tahun yang lalu?" tanyanya polos. Sebenarnya Sasuke sudah mengetahui maksud Shikmaru, hari ini akan diadakan reuni di sekolahnya dan semua murid akan datang namun dia sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk mengikutinya.

"Kau ini.. yasudah aku pergi duluan. Pastikan kau menyusul nanti, huh?" katanya setengah kesal, "setidaknya kau harus memasang wajah disana paling tidak lima menit saja. Chouji merindukanmu"

Sasuke berdecak mendengarnya, sudah banyak sekali alasan yang di gunakan Shikamaru untuk menyeretnya ikut ke acara reuni tahunan itu namun semuanya diabaikan oleh Sasuke, mulai dari kerinduan teman – temannya sampai bilang kalau mereka akan merayakan pernikahan Sakura disana yang hanya membuat Sasuke semakin malas untuk datang.

Matahari semakin tenggelam dan berganti _shift _dengan bulan, Sasuke masih menimbang – nimbang akan kemana dia setelah pekerjaaannya selesai. Satu – satunya tempat yang terfikir olehnya adalah sekolah, namun dia juga tidak ingin mendengar semua keributan yang ada di dalamnya.

Malam semakin larut dan tanpa sadar kaki Sasuke melangka kearah sekolahnya dulu, "kenapa aku ada disini?" katanya saat sadar dirinya sudah ada di gerbang masuk sekolah. Sekolah itu tidak banyak berubah semenjak dia meninggalkannya, hanya saja saat ini gedung khusus wanita sudah tidak ada. Sasuke melangkah masuk, dia melihat cahaya dari aula sekolah dan terdengar keributan didalamnya maka dapat disimpulkan bahwa disanalah mereka mengadakan pesta. Matanya menerawang seluruh lingkungan sekolah saat dia berjalan menuju lapangan, tiba – tiba ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. Ada lampu menyala disebuah ruangan, ini aneh pikirnya semua orang berpesta disatu tempat kenapa ada tempat lain yang dinyalakan.

Sasuke melangkah menuju ruangan itu, dilihatnya tulisan yang menandakan ruangan apa itu 'laboratorium' segeralah dia tersenyum setelah membacanya membangkitkan kenangan dirinya dengan gadis itu.

Dibukanya pintu dan dia terkejut dengan apa yang menunggunya disana. Gadis itu, berada disana. "Hina..ta?" katanya pelan menyadari siapa yang sedang berada di depannya.

Wajah Hinata tidak menandakan keterkejutan, "aku fikir kau tidak datang seperti tahun – tahun sebelumnya?" katanya yang membuat Sasuke bignung setengah mati.

Sasuke lantas menutup pintu ruangan itu dan berjalan menuju Hinata dan langsung mencium gadis itu dengan liar, "aku merindukanmu. Sangat sangat merindukanmu" katanya disela – sela ciumannya.

"k-kau bahkan tidak be-bertanya apa aku sudah menikah atau belum" kata Hinata saat Sasuke menciumi leher jenjangnya.

Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap serius ke arah Hinata "apakah kau?" kata – katanya terpotong saat Hinata memegang kejantanannya.

"Tidak. Lakukanlah selagi tubuhmu menegang" kata Hinata yang membuka kancing atas bajunya menampilkan tubuh atasnya yang polos dan masih seindah dulu. Sasuke meraih tubuh gadis itu lalu menekan kepalanya diantara gundukan besar itu.

"aku mencintaimu, hime" katanya kemudain melumat gundukan besar dan meremas bagian yang lain. Mereka melakukannya. Melakukan apa yang dulu pernah mereka lakukan ditempat itu. Semua terasa terulang kembali.

-end-


End file.
